Guide to Combat
Full Combat Example Welcome to the Academy, Recruit! First day here? Well, you’re just in time to witness two of our most recent graduates go toe-to-toe in a combative situation. Hopefully, you can pick up a thing or two by watching them and how they interact with the different scenarios they throw themselves into. Below is a full turn-by-turn combat example that implements most of the methods of fighting that you, as a player, will employ when faced with an opponent. This will give you an example of what will be fleshed out further into the guide as a way for you to understand the new systems we have created for this experience. Keep in mind that the combat roleplay has been simplified for the sake of easier understanding. Rock Lee squares his body and lets a confident smirk flash across his face. In his mind, he knew that in order to bring down his opponent he would have to play to his strengths. Flexing his impressive leg muscles, his body dashes forward with composed grace. With sights focused on Sasuke, from a distance, one could immediately conclude that he was a close-quarters fighter. Positioning his body in front of his foe, a flurry of punches and kicks were unleashed and sought to target the weaknesses in his opponent. Rock Lee posts his Jutsu, his relevant Perks, and his relevant stats for his taijutsu attack. Rock Lee - Strength:C+ Rock Lee - Agility: C-'' ''Sasuke was of sound mind and, innately, his reflexes were quite impressive for someone of his ability. Though lacking skill in close-quarters combat, his body seems to move on his own blocking and parrying the approaching taijutsu user. Knowing being in close-quarters was a downhill battle, the Uchiha leap gracefully backwards to allow himself space to initiate an attack of his own. Snapping his hands together to form hand seals, two fingers flick upright underneath his mouth as spirally heat in the form of chakra-based fire spews from his lips. Sasuke, attempting to mitigate the taijutsu damage, posts his Agility, Speed, and Endurance: Uchiha, Sasuke - Agility: C-'' ''Uchiha, Sasuke - Speed: C-'' ''Uchiha, Sasuke - Endurance: D+ After using the in-game “Combat Calculator” Sasuke would be shown he takes © damage. Uchiha, Sasuke reduces their stamina by a cost of C '' Sasuke, firing off his own jutsu will post his Jutsu, his relevant Perks, and his relevant Stats. ''Uchiha, Sasuke has activated a technique: Fire Release: Dragon Fire! '' Sasuke then deducts Chakra according to the technique’s listed cost. ''Uchiha, Sasuke reduces their chakra by a cost of D+ The breakdown of all of these mechanical interactions is defined below in the full Combat Documentation! Base Stats Base stats are gained as you progress in the game. These stats can be used to increase your character's attributes. Each stat is unique and will determine how you approach combat, whether you are walking tank delivering powerful blows with physical attacks or ranged fighter capable of performing magnificent feats. A player may increase each of the six base stats with progression points or PP. Information on how to gain progression points can be found in the new player's guide. Each of these attributes ranges vastly upon a scaled chart, defining how strong a character is in a particular field with a letter grade. The letter grades are a common canonical statistic in the Naruto universe when dealing with a Shinobi, usually of rogue/traitorous stature. The letter grades scale as follow, with E being the lowest and S+ being the highest. Keep in mind that the gap between each of these is significant in comparison to the last. E < E+ < D- < D < D+ < C- < C < C+ < B- < B < B+ < A- < A < A+ < S- < S < S+ Tile Speeds Having a higher speed attribute means that you can move more tile spaces than other players. If you're otherwise preoccupied, these speeds are lowered to a "dodge" speed. Both full and dodge speeds are listed in the table below, as well as able to be provided by the players with the speeds in the game. Speed Mitigation When in combat, players will always be attempting to dodge incoming techniques. Their speed will determine if they are struck, or just partially hit by those techniques. High ranking shinobi may be able to completely avoid incoming techniques, while players of similar power will find themselves still getting hit, but receiving less damage than their opponent intended due to only being partially struck by the attack while attempting to evade. The formula to determine whether or not the target dodges successfully can be found below. We recommend players use the in-game “Combat Calculator” to determine the exact amount. * Speed at least 1 grade above the incoming jutsu speed is required to completely evade incoming techniques. ** Example''' - Incoming techniques speed is (C-). The player's speed is (B-). The player would be able to completely evade the technique.'' * '''Attempting to dodge with 2 steps of speed above the incoming jutsu reduces the damage you take by 3 steps. ** ''Example''' - Incoming techniques speed is © with (B) Damage. The evading player’s speed is (B-) The evading player would take © Damage before other damage reductions/mitigations come into play.'' * Attempting to dodge with 1 step of speed above the incoming jutsu reduces the damage you take by 2 steps. ** ''Example - Incoming techniques speed is (D+) with (C-) Damage. The evading player’s speed is (C-) The evading player would take (D) Damage before other damage reductions/mitigations come into play.'' * Attempting to dodge with equal speed to the incoming jutsu reduces the damage you take by 1 Step. ** ''Example - Incoming techniques speed is © with © Damage. The evading player’s speed is © The evading player would take (C-) Damage before other damage reductions/mitigations come into play.'' * Attempting to dodge with any speed lower than the incoming jutsu causes the user to take full damage. ** ''Example - Incoming techniques speed is © with (B+) Damage. The evading player’s speed is (D+) The evading player would take (B+) Damage before other damage reductions/mitigations come into play.'' Note: The damage reduction is due to a player being partially struck by an incoming technique. They are not being hit by the technique directly, but enough to be affected and potentially be debuffed. In the full combat example, Rock Lee strikes Sasuke and lands a partial blow. Example - "Sasuke was of sound mind and, innately, his reflexes were quite impressive for someone of his ability. Though lacking skill in close-quarters combat, his body seems to move on his own blocking and parrying the approaching taijutsu user." Agility Mitigation Agility determines how fast a player can react to an incoming technique. If a player is attacked by a technique that is too fast, they will not be able to react in time. The player will NOT be able to attempt any evasive action against the technique under these circumstances. Their speed no longer matters in damage mitigation. This normally will not affect combat, as same level ninja will have similar speed and agility attributes, but when battling players have a large gap in power, not having enough agility to react will come into play. Regardless of the player’s evasion, or lack thereof, they will still be able to move the appropriate amount of tiles. The formula to determine whether or not the target can react successfully can be found below. We recommend players use the in-game “Combat Calculator” to determine the exact amount. Agility 5 steps lower than an incoming attacks speed means the user is too slow to react to the incoming technique. * Example-' Incoming technique’s speed is (B+) The evading shinobi’s agility is (C-). There are 5 steps between the two. This evading shinobi would '''NOT be able to apply any speed mitigation. '' * Example-' Incoming technique’s speed is (B) The evading shinobi’s agility is ©. There are 3 steps between the two. This evading shinobi would be able to apply speed mitigation.'' Users tile movement is never affected by agility mitigation. Endurance Mitigation Endurance represents the ability to ‘soak’ or ‘tank’ damage. A tough character with high Endurance is better able to take hits and last longer in combat, and an extremely tough character will be able to ignore some damage completely. Contrarily, characters with low endurance will find themselves suffering extra damage from even normal attacks. Endurance mitigation occurs as the final step in damage calculation, after speed/agility is factored in. The formula to determine how much damage a player additionally suffers or mitigates can be found below. We recommend players use the in-game “Combat Calculator” to determine the exact amount. * Endurance '''MORE than 2 grades above the incoming damage is required to effectively 'tank' it, receiving no damage ** Example-' Incoming techniques Damage is © The defending player has (A+) Endurance. There are 7 steps between the two. The defending player would take no Damage'' * Endurance above incoming damage by '''MORE than 1 grade and up to 2 grades suffers damage -3 steps / 1 Grade. ** Example-' Incoming techniques Damage is (B) The defending player has (A+) Endurance There are 4 steps between the two. The defending player would take © Damage'' * Endurance above incoming damage by up to 1 grade suffers damage -2 steps ** ''Example-''' Incoming technique’s damage is © . The defending shinobi’s endurance is (B-). There are 2 steps between the two. This defending shinobi would receive (D+) damage. '' * Endurance equal to the incoming damage - User mitigate damage -1 step ** Example-' Incoming technique’s damage is © . The defending shinobi’s endurance is ©. They are equal. This defending shinobi would receive (C-) damage.'' * Endurance below the incoming damage up to 1 grade suffers normal damage. ** ''Example-''' Incoming technique’s damage is © . The defending shinobi’s endurance is (D). There are 2 steps between the two. This defending shinobi would receive © damage.'' * Endurance below the incoming damage above 1 grade and up to 2 grades suffers damage +2 Steps. ** Example-' Incoming technique’s damage is (B) . The defending shinobi’s endurance is (C-). There are 5 steps between the two. This defending shinobi would receive (A-) damage.'' * Endurance below the incoming damage above 2 grades suffers damage +3 steps / 1 Grade. ** ''Example-''' Incoming technique’s damage is (A+) . The defending shinobi’s endurance is ©. There are 7 steps between the two. This defending shinobi would receive (S+) damage.'' Note: Remember that standard damage is also mitigated by dodging, unlike special damage mitigations such as genjutsu and poison. Genjutsu Mitigation Genjutsu is a unique type of damage that attacks the mind of the target(s) instead of the body. These techniques cause REAL damage and can incapacitate a player. Mental fortitude associated with Control enables a target resist Genjutsu’s harmful effects. There is also a special technique, Genjutsu: Kai, designed specifically for enabling players to break out of Genjutsu techniques. Genjutsu techniques are especially debilitating towards users without the mental strength to resist, and can even prevent players from executing Techniques while under their effects. This is known as “Silence”, and is the primary debuff applied by Genjutsu. Genjutsu techniques can apply other debuffs in addition to the Silence mechanic. Genjutsu Mitigation occurs in the final step of damage mitigation and Control replaces Endurance in the calculation of damage. The formula to determine how much damage a player additionally suffers or mitigates can be found below. We recommend players use the in-game “Combat Calculator” to determine the exact amount. * Control at least 1 grade above the incoming genjutsu is required to completely resist the genjutsu. The user suffers no effects from genjutsu crowd control. ** Example-' Incoming Genjutsu Damage is © The defending player has (B) Control. There are 3 steps between the two. The defending player would take no Damage and would NOT be affected by the Genjutsus silence.'' * Control at least 2 steps above the incoming genjutsu reduces the damage by 1 Grade. The user suffers no effects from genjutsu crowd control. ** ''Example-''' Incoming Genjutsu Damage is © The defending player has (B-) Control. There are 3 steps between the two. The defending player would take (D) Damage and would NOT be affected by the Genjutsus silence.'' * Control at least 1 step above the incoming genjutsu reduces the damage by two steps. The user suffers no effects from genjutsu crowd control. ** Example-' Incoming Genjutsu Damage is © The defending player has (C+) Control. There are 3 steps between the two. The defending player would take (D+) Damage and would NOT be affected by the Genjutsus silence.'' * Attempting to resist with equal control to the incoming genjutsu reduces the damage you take by 1 step. Target is silenced while under the genjutsus effect except for being able to cast ‘kai.’ ** ''Example-''' Incoming Genjutsu Damage is © The defending player has © Control. There are 0 steps between the two. The defending player would take (C-) Damage and be silenced.'' * Attempting to resist with 1 step of control below the incoming genjutsu causes the target to take full damage. Target is silenced except for being able to cast kai; additional genjutsu crowd control applies if noted within genjutsu description. ** Example-' Incoming Genjutsu Damage is © The defending player has (C-) Control. There is 1 step between the two. The defending player would take © Damage and be under the effect of the genjutsu.'' * Attempting to resist with 2 steps of control below the incoming genjutsu causes the target to take full damage. Target is silenced except for kai; additional genjutsu crowd control applies if noted within genjutsu description. ** ''Example-''' Incoming Genjutsu Damage is © The defending player has (D+) Control. There are 2 steps between the two. The defending player would take © Damage and be under the effect of the genjutsu.'' * Control 1 grade or more below the genjutsu control causes the target to take the full damage and crowd control effect. Target is silenced and CANNOT be kai'd; additional genjutsu crowd control applies if noted within genjutsu description. ** Example-' Incoming Genjutsu Damage is © The defending player has (D) Control. There are 3 steps between the two. The defending player would take © Damage and be under the effect of the genjutsu.'' Elemental Techniques/Combinations There are five primary elements in the game; Fire>Water>Earth>Lightning>Wind. These are the most accessible and used by players but can be combined to create unique and powerful combinations. By learning multiple elements to a high enough proficiency, players can unlock uniques such as Boil, Explosion, Lava, Wood, Storm, and Dust. Unlike the five primaries, these unique elements have no weakness or elemental counterpart. '''Elemental Clashes and Complementary effects - Offensive elemental attacks cannot be used to block/deflect those of their counter element. That’s what defensive techniques are for. However, offensive and defensive attacks both can have Complementary effects. Complementary elemental effects cause a buff to the specific element based on the elements being used. Elemental Intensity - Each element has an Intensity perk that nullifies the element’s built-in weakness. Jutsu Types There are several types of jutsu, below is a breakdown of what defines each type and how they are handled differently in combat.' Standard Jutsu– These techniques are the majority of the jutsu database. They are single target techniques that are aimed directly at a specific player. These jutsu tend to have no special effects. All techniques unlabeled in the jutsu list are considered 'Standard Jutsu" Multi-Target Jutsu– These techniques are capable of targeting multiple individuals in the same action. These jutsu cannot be used to target the same individual repeatedly. The user must pay the cost of the technique for every multi-target jutsu fired. Scaling Jutsu– The damage and effects of these techniques scale with characters development. These techniques are typically unique or clan jutsu. Defensive Jutsu– These techniques erect defensive barriers or effects at the user’s discretion. Unlike other types of techniques, defensive Jutsu react instantly unless otherwise specified. If a user completes the seals for a defensive technique in their turn, it will always erect in time to intercept incoming techniques. Each defensive technique has a ‘Defensive’ rank or power that is based on the technique and user’s control. If an offensive technique with HIGHER damage than the defensive barrier’s power impacts the defensive barrier, it will fall and the offensive attack will CONTINUE towards its target. If the defensive barrier has the SAME rank as the incoming technique, the barrier will fall and the incoming technique will dissipate. Techniques that do not have damage higher to or equal than that of the barrier’s defense CANNOT break through. Area Of Effect (AOE) Jutsu– These techniques target a specified zone or area when selecting targets that will be affected by the jutsu. If a player uses an AOE technique that a player is currently located in, they will be forced to treat it as a targeted jutsu. Mitigation applies as usual. Penetrative Jutsu– These techniques are designed to ‘penetrate’ defensive barriers or effects. They gain additional damage for the purpose of breaking through defensive structures/barriers. Combat Actions Explained + Deductions A turn consists of up to three types of action. A ‘simple’ action, a ‘movement’ action, and a ‘standard’ action. The simple action represents minor tasks that usually do not affect combat, such as speaking, picking up or dropping items, etc. The movement action is employing your character’s tile movement in order to move in the game. The standard action covers every major action in combat. This includes, dodging, attacking, buffing, debuffing, healing, usage of items, and more. A normal standard action in combat would likely mean dodging an enemy player’s attack AND executing an attack of your own. Example Uzumaki, Naruto pivots backward onto his right heel while retrieving three shurikens from his weapon-pouch. The trio of shuriken are soon thrown, finding flight and heading towards their target. Uchiha, Sasuke narrows his eyes towards the swiftly approaching shuriken, causing him to reel his torso to the side in order to allow them to sail past. The teen’s hands meet at his mid-center, clasping together in order to fold through a plethora of seals. Upon finishing, his stomach engorges and mouth widens with two fingers lifting to his mouth, allowing a giant ball of flames to unleash in a torrent towards his opponent. Note: Players cannot execute two separate kinds of attacks or jutsu in the same round unless a perk/jutsu specifies otherwise. Losing/deducting health and chakra When fighting, techniques operate under the cost of either chakra. For example, when utilizing an elemental ninjutsu technique, such as Katon: Dragon Fire, you will deduct a set chakra cost from your total pool available associated. When your target is struck, they deduct the resulting damage, after mitigation, from their health. These options can be found in the commands tab in game. ' ' Attacking in combat will almost always result in a deduction of chakra. To help yourself and your fellow players, be sure to post the following: # The jutsu you’re using # Any relevant perks that need to be shown # Your relevant attributes/stats After the jutsu resolves (or at the end of your turn, for continuous/channelled effects), don’t forget to deduct your Chakra. Being attacked works similarly. Post relevant stats and techniques being used, if any, and make sure to deduct from your Health if you suffer damage. Thankfully, due to the addition of a damage calculator in game, you don’t have to supply any math and only need to plug the numbers from the relevant attributes and statistics into the proper boxes to determine whether or not you were struck. Injuries In the world of shinobi, injuries are a common part of life. They range from minor scrapes and bruises to loss of limbs and mortal wounds. A player can only receive an injury if they run out of stamina, or enter the 'defeated' state. Every time a player reaches this point and is not killed should be given an injury by their opponent or admins should be contacted to apply injuries appropriately. The severity of the injury is based completely on what caused the player to lose all their stamina, and the opponents finishing blow to defeat their combatant. To give a player an injury in game simply stand next to them and select the 'Give Injury' button found in the commands tab. We implore players to RP their injuries accordingly with the proper healing periods that we've provided you as a reference below. In the event that you are questioning an injury you or somebody else may or may not have sustained, please post relevant logs or proof of said person being in such a state. Players who are found not appropriately dealing with their injuries may find themselves with more severe consequences. Reference: Being Healed Medical Specialists will occasionally find their way to the injured characters. This is good and means that you may be in luck at having some time cut down on your injury and how long it will take to heal. Depending on how well the medical specialist can utilize the ability "Shosen" based on their "Yang Medical" proficiency rank, varying times may be reduced, as listed in the table below. Keep in mind: A users body is drained when shosen is used on them. There cannot be a second dosage of shosen on the same injury while the person is healing. Unless the perk specifies, the user cannot return to combat after being shosened. Specific Combat Rulings Jinchuuriki - Each Jinchuuriki gains a unique effect based on the tailed beast inside of them. They default have a larger chakra pool, and gain access to unique jinchuuriki perks/jutsu. Currently the only way to gain access to this feature is by events, or exploring the world for rare discoveries. Weapon Projectile Damage - Weapon damage is based on a user's strength but caps at ©. The speed of all thrown projectiles is based on the user's agility. Flying - Their are a few techniques making playing capable of flying. In combat this is treated like a ‘large jump’ where the player is still locked into their standard tile movement, but can ignore terrain. This would make things like scaling heights that normally require several tiles to be done instantly. Poison - Poison damage is applied as a static/unmitigated effect. The attack that applies poison, such as a punch or thrown weapon, mitigates normally. It should not be placed into any damage calculation for mitigation boosts or reductions.